1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a technique for managing a profile.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike conventional removable cards, such as a subscriber identifier module (SIM) card, a universal subscriber identifier module (USIM) card, and a universal integrated circuit card (UICC), an embedded UICC (eUICC) or an embedded SIM (eSIM) are cards which are mounted on an electronic device in the form of a chip during the manufacturing process of the electronic device, and thus the eUICC or eSIM may not be removed by a user. The eUICC or the eSIM downloads a profile in an over the air (OTA) manner to allow a user to change an operator (e.g., a mobile network operator (MNO)). Furthermore, one eUICC or eSIM may support a plurality of profiles.